Studentenleben
by Neara1
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist stolz nach einem Jahr des Wartens endlich auf der Eliteuni Salem aufgenommen worden zu sein. Was er aber nicht weis, ist, dass er nicht der Einzige aus Hogwarts ist, der die beste Universität der Zauberwelt besucht.
1. Chapter 1

„Draco, komm runter" Die ölige Stimme eines Mannes schrie nach seinem Sohn und das riesige Haus schickte Echos zu ihm zurück.

„…komm runter"

„…runter"

„…ter"

„Ja Vater ich bin da"

Ein junger Mann tauchte oben auf der Treppe auf und zündete sich eine schmale schwarze Pfeife an. Er trug einen dunkeln Morgenmantel und Schlappen, aber er schien schon länger wach zu sein, denn seine Haare waren frisch gewaschen und fielen ihm nass ins Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los Vater, ich habe geduscht."

Seine Stimme war trotzig und nörgelnd wie die eines Kindes und er blickte sehnsuchtsvoll nach oben.

„Ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen Draco, komm mit in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Draco Malfoy, das einzige Kind von Lucius Malfoy folgte seinem Vater in ein prächtiges Arbeitszimmer. Er setzte sich lässig in einen Sessel und zog an seiner Pfeife.

Auch sein Vater , der sich schon hingesetzt hatte zündete sich eine Pfeife an und zauberte mit einem Fingerschnippen zwei Brandys vor sie. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Vater Sohn Verhältnis und obwohl sich die Beiden oft stritten, verstanden sie sich auch sehr gut. Vom Charakter waren sie nämlich sehr ähnlich, doch ihre Meinungen gingen immer meilenweit auseinander.

Lucius nippte an seinem Getränk und verzog leicht das Gesicht, bevor er zu reden anfing.

„Draco ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für dich, John Michaellis hat mir heute geschrieben."

Draco sagte gar nichts, er hatte keine Ahnung wer Michaelis war.

Doch zum Glück sprach Lucius weiter. „John Michaelis ist ein alter Bekannter von mir. Zufälligerweise ist er mir auch einen Gefallen schuldig gewesen. Nun seine Frau Americus ist die Schwester von Mr. Portman."

Draco riss die Augen auf. Bedeutete das etwa, dass…dass sich sein größter Wunsch erfüllte?

„Ich habe ihm letztes Jahr geschrieben als du auf Salem abgelehnt wurdest und er hat mir versprochen etwas zu machen. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht gemeldet aber heute als seine Eule kam, war noch ein zweiter Brief beigelegt. Hier!"

Lucius warf ein Pergament vor Draco, der es mit zitternden Finger nahm und zu lesen anfing.

Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy,

Wir möchten Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie an der Magischen Universität von Salem aufgenommen sind. Wir haben uns schon mit dem Stonehedge College in Verbindung gesetzt und Ihnen wurde erlaubt, Ihre Zaubertrankstudien in Salem fortzusetzen. Sie können Ihr Studium im Wintersemester am 1. Dezember beginnen. Als angehenden Student der Universität von Salem, wird ihnen ein eigenes Labor zur Verfügung gestellt, in dem sie ihre Experimente in der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens durchführen können.

Wir möchten sie auch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Salem, als beste magische Universität der Welt einen hervorragenden Ruf geniest und uns ist sehr daran gelegen, dass unsere Studenten darauf achten, diesen Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten.

Wir sind uns im klaren, dass Ihre UTZ Ergebnisse nicht allesamt ohnegleichen waren und deshalb müssen wir Ihnen eine Bedingung stellen. Uns ist es nicht möglich schlechte Studenten aufzunehmen und deshalb wünschen wir, dass Sie sich während des ersten Semesters beweisen. Falls Sie es schaffen, alle belegten Kurse mit mindestens einem E zu bewältigten, werden wir Sie entgültig aufnehmen. Sollten Sie es nicht schaffen, wird sich das Stonehedge College freuen, Sie wieder aufzunehmen zu können.

Wir bitten Sie, uns noch einmal wegen den Semestergebühren und wegen den Formularen zu kontaktieren.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Sarah Osborne

Büro des Dekans

Draco hatte das Gefühl vor Glück schreien zu wollen. Sein größter Wunsch hatte sich wirklich erfüllt. Er würde als einziger Hogwartsschüler seines Jahrgangs an der legendären Universität von Salem studieren. Er hatte zwar ein Jahr gewartet, aber endlich war es so weit. In zwei Monaten würde er in Salem sein.


	2. Chapter 2

Am dreißigsten November apparierte Draco Malfoy an eine vereinbarte Stelle. In der Hand hielt er zwei Koffer aus Drachenleder, die magisch verkleinert waren. Er kam zum stehen und blickte sich um. Er befand sich auf einer großen Wiese, direkt neben einer Straße. Als er niemanden sah, wollte er sich schon fragen, wohin er zu gehen hatte, als ein kleiner Mann neben ihm auftauchte. Er war mit einem Portchlüssel gekommen und die zerbrochene Glasflasche lag nun neben ihm.

„Guten Tag Mister Malfoy, ich bin Haruki Kuromizu, ich wurde geschickt Sie abzuholen, ich bin Ihr neuer Assistent"

Draco wunderte sich einen Moment lang. Sein Assistent, er hatte keinen Assistenten. Was sollte das?

Aber er entschied sich freuendlich zu sein und schüttelte dem kleinen Japaner die Hand.

„Freut mich sehr, bitte nenn mich Draco."

„Also gut Draco, ich soll dich in die Universität bringen und dir die Regeln erklären. Sicher wundest du dich, dass du einen Assistenten hast. Das ist in Salem üblich. Jeder Student hat seinen eigenen Assistenten oder Berater, der ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Wir erklären den Neulingen alles und helfen ihnen bei Versuchen oder Recherchen. Wir helfen auch bei der Integration und zeigen auch nach Wunsch die Stadt oder die Uni. Ich selber habe hier studiert und kann dir daher sicher helfen."

„Du hast hier studiert. Warum bist du dann Assistent?"

„Ich habe damals ein Stipendium erhalten, da ich die Studiengebühren nicht bezahlen konnte und jetzt arbeite ich dieses Stipendium ab. Das machen die meisten Schüler, also haben wir auch immer ausreichend Assistenten. Ich begleite dich durch dein erstes Semester und wenn du danach immer noch einen Assistenten brauchst kannst du einen beantragen, aber musst dafür selbst bezahlen oder nach dem Studium abarbeiten."

Wenn ich mehr als ein Semester bleibe, dachte sich Malfoy aber antwortete Haruki „Ich verstehe"

„Ok also die Uni ist ein riesiges Gelände hier in der Stadt. Die Muggel halten es für eine Hochbegabtenschule und daher müssen wir uns unauffällig benahmen. Keine Zaubererumhänge außerhalb des Geländes und ähnliches. Das Betreten ist nur mit einem Studentenausweis möglich und den musst du später machen. Bis dahin garantiere ich für dich."

Die Beiden schlenderten unauffällig in Richtung Innenstadt und Haruki erzählte weiter.

„Ich habe eine Wohnung für dich gefunden, wie es mir dein Vater befohlen hat. Er erzählte mir etwas über dich und ich habe mir schon einige Leute ausgesucht, denen ich dich vorstellen kann. Er sagte, dass du dich meistens nur mit reinblütigen Zauberern abgibst. Ich kenne ein paar Zauberer aus Europäischen reinblütigen Familien, die dir gefallen könnten. Ich habe dann dein Labor in der Uni eingerichtet. Dein Vater hat gesagt, dass der Preis egal ist, also habe ich auch ein Labor für dein Nebenfach beantragt. Die haben mir aber lediglich einen größeren Raum gegeben."

Draco war beeindruckt, was für eine Leistung Salem den Studenten bot. Dafür lohnten sich auch die tausend Galleonen pro Semester.

Sie kamen in einem Viertel an, wo nur altmodische Häuser zu stehen schienen. Die Fassaden waren alt aber sehr gut gepflegt, so dass er Draco ein bisschen an London erinnerte.

Mit einem Aufzug stiegen sie in den letzten Stock und als sie dort ankommen steckte Haruki gleich einen Schlüssel in die Tür, die sich gleich hinter dem Aufzug befand.

„Deine Vater wollte etwas standesgemäßes, also habe ich dir die ganze Etage gemietet."

Er öffnete die Tür und Draco war nun entgültig verblüfft. Er befand sich in einem riesigen Raum, deren komplette Frontwand mit bogenartigen Fenstern ausgelegt war. Der Raum hatte keine Teppiche und war stadessen mit hellem Parkett ausgelegt, die Einrichtung war spärlich aber stilvoll und alles verbreitete eine Atmosphäre von großem Reichtum. An der Decke sah man abwechselnd Malereien oder Stuck, der Kamin bestand war dunklem Marmor, die oberen Teile der Fenster waren aus buntem Tiffanyglas hergestellt. Man sah schwere Brokatstoffe, verschnörkelte niedrige Tische, alte Bücher, einen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz und einen großen Esstisch aus Teakholz. Alles das umfasste diesen riesigen Raum und hinter einem Rundbogen befand sich noch mal ein kleineres Schlafzimmer. Das Bad war ebenfalls komplett in Marmor eingerichtet und die Küche war relativ klein, wurde aber von den Hauselfen bestellt. Er staunte wirklich nicht schlecht und irgendwie erinnerte ihn der ganze Luxus an Hogwarts.

„Gut Draco, ich gehe dann gleich auch wieder. Ich hole dich morgen früh ab und bringe dich in die Uni, hier hast du noch deinen Vorlesungsplan. Ich habe für dich ein Nebenfach ausgewählt. Es gibt hier nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sondern nur Dunkle Künste und ihre Abwehr. Hier!"

Er reichte ihm das Blatt und Draco schmunzelte. Dunkle Künste, das war viel besser als Verteidigung, doch in England wurde nun mal nichts anderes gelehrt. Dumbledores Einfluss! Draco schnaubte und las sich die Fächerliste durch.

Allgemeine Trankkunde, Heiltränke, Zaubertrankzutatan, Gifte und Gegengifte, Arithmantik in Zaubertränken. Draco verzog das Gesicht, er hasste nämlich Arithmantik und bezweifelte stark, dass er hier ein E erreichen würde.

In Dunklen Künsten hatte er noch weitere Fächer und zwar alles sehr klangvolle Sachen für ihn. Da war z.B. Zauberkunst des Angriffs, Schwarzmagische Flüche und ihre Verwendung, Banne und Schutzzauber, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Schwarze Magie.

Bei dem letzten Fach horchte er auf und wendete sich an Haruki, der im Begriff war zu gehen.

„Schwarze Magie, was wird da unterrichtet?"

Haruki lächelte sehnsüchtig und sagte: „Schwarze Magie, eine geschlossene Vorlesung, nur für Studenten des Fachbereichs zugänglich. Was da genau gelernt wird weis ich nicht, aber ich glaube man lernt über allerhand streng verbotene Sachen. Wenn man aber in Versuchung kommt auch nur etwas davon auszuprobieren, wird man sofort von der Uni verwiesen und landet im schlimmsten Fall in Alcatraz."

Draco Malfoy lächelte wie ein Verrückter und sein Blick blieb weiter an dem Pergament geheftet, bis er sich endlich abwendete. Seine Gedanken waren bei dieser ganz besonderen Vorlesung.


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für die beiden Reviews Leute, freue mich, dass wenigstens ein paar Leute diese Geschichte lesen(war mal mehr). Ich habe bis jetzt 11 Kapitel geschrieben und die werden auch ziemlich schnell gepostet und danach sehen wir mal weiter 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Marina

Draco Malfoy wachte an dem Morgen viel zu früh auf. Die Uhr schlug genau fünf mal. Er stand nicht auf, sondern blieb liegen und beobachtete den Raum um sich herum.

Seine eigene mehr große als kleine Wohnung. Zwei Räume, Bad und Küche. Sogar seine eigenen zwei Hauselfen. Das war mehr als er jemals hatte. In Hogwarts war er sogar in dem Vertrauensschülerquartieren nicht allein. Blaise Zabini musste den Raum mit ihm teilen. Zuhause waren seine Eltern und egal wie gut sie zu ihm waren, eine absolute Freiheit hatte er nie. Ihm gehörte zwar ein Teil des Nordflügels, doch dort konnte er nicht einladen wen er wollte. Er konnte keine Partys feiern oder unbeschwert ein Mädchen nach Hause einladen.

Und jetzt hatte er endlich seine Ruhe, seine eigenen vier Wände. Malfoy seufzte und schaute sich um. Der Raum war ihm wegen seiner Düsternis und seiner Farben wie de Slytherinkerker vorgekommen. Dabei hatte er sich getäuscht merkte er. Die Vorhänge waren grün, doch sehr hell. Das Holz war dunkel, aber nicht schwarz. Es gab Sofas, Sessel und ein Kamin wie in Kerker, doch das alles war viel filigraner eingerichtet- unverkennbar das Werk seiner Mutter.

Draco tapste ins Bad und genehmigte sich eine Dusche. Als er wieder im Zimmer war, war der Tisch gedeckt und das Bett gemacht. Gute Hauselfen! Dachte er sich und fragte sich, warum sie in Malfoy Manor nicht so gut und so diskret waren.

Als er mit allem fertig war, war es erst halb sechs. Doch viel zu früh! Sein Assistent würde ihn erst gegen sieben abholen.

Oh wieso musste er auch so früh aufstehen, sagte er sich, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Ja er konnte nicht schlafen. Weil er viel zu aufgeregt war!

Als er in Salem abgelehnt wurde, hatte er immer behauptet es würde ihm nichts ausmachen. Aber im Grunde hatte es ihm sehr viel ausgemacht. Er wollte schon immer dorthin. An eine Universität. Nicht viele Zauberer besuchten eine Uni, denn die meisten fingen irgendwo eine Ausbildung an. Im Ministerium, in der Winkelgasse oder sonst wo. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten.

Aber da er keinen Job wollte, kam nur die Uni für ihn in Frage. Fast alle seine Familienangehörige hatten studiert. Sogar dieser Blutsverräter Black hatte auf Avalon mit dem Studium der Verwandlung angefangen. Doch kaum jemand war in Salem.

Und er prahlte früher immer damit, dass er dorthin gehen würde. Und als es nicht klappte, gab es ein peinliches Wiedersehen mit Blaise Zabini auf Stonehedge.

Doch jetzt war er hier. Er würde fleißig studieren und sich alle Mühe geben. Er würde Freunde finden und Partys feiern. Er würde wahllos irgendwelche Mädchen aufreißen. Er nahm sich auch vor am gleichen Tag ein Mädchen zum Tee einzuladen.

Es waren kaum fünfzehn Minuten vergangen aber Draco war es wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Er beschloss sich zu beschäftigen und ging zur einzigen Kiste, die die Hauselfen nicht ausgepackt hatten. Es war eine Truhe aus schwarzem, glänzend poliertem Holz. Sie sah in keinster Weise besonders aus, doch wenn man sie anfasste, verwandelte sich der Deckel in einen bissigen Mund voller scharfer Reiszähne. Doch da er das Geheimnis der Kiste kannte, streichelte er mit zwei Fingern über den Deckel und dieser sprang auf. Rubeus Hagrid hatte ihn auf die Idee mit der beisenden Kiste gebracht und er lies über fünfzig Galleonen für seine Herstellung springen. Es gab eine einzige Möglichkeit die Kiste zu öffnen und kein Zauber konnte ihr etwas anhaben. So präpariert bot sie den besten Schutz vor den neugierigen Blicken seiner Eltern.

Er griff nach dem Stapel in der Kiste und Bilder und Skizzen wurden zu tage gefördert. Es waren alles ganz verschiedene kleine Kunstwerke. Bleistiftzeichnungen des Malfoy Manors, Ölmalerei von berühmten Szenen der Zaubereigeschichte, Quidditch in Pastelkreide und die Hogwartslandschaft in Aquarellfarben. Seltene Sammelstücke könnte man meinen, wenn man die Vielfalt und die Schönheit der Bilder sah. Doch im Grunde waren sie alle von einem einzigen Künstler.

Eines der nicht eingerahmten Bilder war ein Selbstportreet des Malers, welches dieser in seiner Schulzeit gemalt hatte. Es war Öl auf Leinwand und der abgebildete Mann blickte sich interessiert um und rümpfte die Nase über die verstreuten Bilder auf dem Boden. Er war doch besser als sie alle.

Der Mann im Gemälde drehte sich zu einem Spiegel um, welches hinter ihm stand und betrachtete sich ausgiebig. Er fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare und sagte mit einer schnarrenden Stimme mit englischem Akzent. „Zum Glück ist mir während der Reise nichts passiert. Du willst doch nicht, dass dein eigenes Portrait irgendwelche Kratzer abbekommt Malfoy. Häng mich gefälligst auf."

Doch Malfoy reagierte nicht und fing an, einzelne Bilder an die Wand zu heften. Sein Selbstporträt und die nicht eingerahmten Bilder verstaute er in der Kiste.

Diese Sachen waren sein ganzer Stolz. Er sah sich selber als Künstler, obwohl er wusste, dass dieses Bild von ihm nicht zur Maske passte welche er trug. Niemand wusste etwas davon und er hatte seine Kunstwerke immer von seinen Eltern versteckt. Doch da er endlich frei war tun und zu lassen was er wollte, hing er sie auf.

Hier in Salem kannte ihn keiner und keiner würde sich daran stören. Warum auch, hier wollte er sich ändern. Sein Leben sollte anders verlaufen. Bis jetzt war er in einer ihm bekannten und behüteten Welt aufgewachsen. Er kannte jeden, auf den es irgendwie ankam. Und er brauchte sie nie Sorgen um irgendetwas zu machen. Man konnte auch weitgehend sagen, dass er alles erreichen konnte was er wollte, sei es durch seine eigenen Fähigkeiten oder durch die Beziehungen seines Vaters. Jetzt aber musste er sich vollkommen neu orientieren und sich beweisen. In einer neuer Uni und vor neuen Leuten.

Und obwohl Herausforderungen nie seine Stärke waren, freute er sich schon drauf.


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen stand Haruki vor Malfoys Wohnung. Es war punktgenau acht Uhr, keine Minute früher und keine später. Doch trotzdem konnte er sich fast nicht dazu zwingen hinein zu gehen. Er war müde, so unglaublich müde!

Haruki hatte nämlich noch bis früh in die Morgenstunden an seiner Doktorarbeit mit dem Titel „Zaubertränke als Bannverstärker" gearbeitet und war so erschöpft, dass ihn ein Treffen mit seinem „Chef" kein bisschen behagte.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn Draco Malfoy wie eine Art Pagen oder Laufburschen behandeln würde. Er würde ihn von einem Labor zum anderen hetzen lassen und ihn die verrücktesten Tränke für seine Partys mixen lassen.

Hatte einen regelrechten Ekel vor solchen Typen. Diesen reichen und verwöhnten Snobs!

Er kannte sie alle, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Salem war klein und alle Leute die etwas auf sich hielten, kamen nicht daran vorbei sie zu bemerken.

In Salem gab es eine Rangordnung, und was für eine. Sie war vielleicht subtil, doch jeder Student wusste, wer zum auserwählten Kreis gehörte.

Und Haruki sollte dafür sorgen, dass Malfoy von diesem Kreis nicht ausgeschlossen wurde.

Sein Vater hatte nämlich dafür gesorgt!!!

#Haruki klingelte#

„Mein Sohn soll alle Leute kennen lernen, die in Salem von irgendwelcher Bedeutung sind…"

#Haruki wartete einige Momente#

„…Leute aus alten und ehrwürdigen Zauberfamilien…"

#Die Tür öffnete sich langsam#

„…Menschen mit verschiedenen Neigungen…"

#Ein Hauself lies ihn rein#

„…aus allen möglichen Fachrichtungen…"

#Er ging Malfoy holen#

„… ehrgeizige Leute, mit Aussicht auf Macht#

#Malfoy stand jetzt vor ihm#

„…Macht die auch meinem Sohn zugute kommen könnte!"

„Hallo Haruki, setz dich doch", Malfoy stand vor ihm und forderte ihn lächelnd auf sich zu setzen. Und mit einem Mal fiel Haruki wieder ein, dass sein Chef eigentlich freundlich war.

Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Er lächelte und wenn Haruki es sich anders überlegte, war doch Malfoy auch am Vortag in Ordnung gewesen. Er stellte Fragen und benahm sich nicht abwertend.

Also hätte Haruki durchaus etwas schlimmeres passieren können. Er hatte von anderen mitbekommen, wie schrecklich einige neue Studenten sein konnten, denen sie zu assistieren hatten.

Es gab tatsächlich welche, die ihre Assistenten fast wie Hauselfen behandelten und sich dann am Semesterende doch tatsächlich beschwerten. Haruki lächelte also freundlich und lehnte es ab sich zu setzen. Er wollte den Vormittag ganz schnell hinter sich bringen. Sie sollten sich nämlich mit zwei Studenten treffen, die den Vorstellungen von Malfoys Vater entsprechen sollten.

Haruki stand mit Malfoy vor einem Haus, welches nur mittels Magie gesichtet werden konnte. Sie hatten schon den schweren Türklopfer betätigt, doch erst nach fast einer Minute wurde die Tür aufgemacht.

Haruki kannte die zwei Männer, die hier wohnten. Der eine war irischer Abstammung, ein exzellenter Quidditchspieler und er studierte magische Sportarten. Der andere kam aus einer reinblütigen englischen Familie, die während des Krieges jedoch nach Amerika umgezogen war.

Haruki hatte sich lange überlegt wem er Malfoy zuerst vorstellte. Und dann kam er auf die Beiden. Sie waren eben das was Lucius Malfoy suchte, reich, ehrgeizig und auf ihren Gebieten sehr erfolgreich. Zudem waren sie noch diejenigen, die auf Haruki weniger einschüchternd wirkten und auch immer mit ihm redeten. Der Hauptgrund war aber, dass Aidan und Alec vollkommen verschieden waren und er so sehen konnte, mit was für Leuten sich Malfoy besser verstand.

Das waren die Überlegungen, die er fern von hier, in seinem gemütlichen Zimmer angestellt hatte. Doch als er nun an Ort und Stelle da stand, hatte er schon keine Lust mehr und wollte am liebsten schlafen gehen. Doch der Mann, der in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete, würde sie bestimmt nicht so schnell gehen lassen.

Es war ein großer, breitschultriger Kerl mit rotblonden verwuschelten Haaren und blauen Augen. Er trug sehr lässige Muggelklamotten und wirkte noch etwas verschlafen, als er die Besucher erst für einige Sekunden anblinzelte, bevor er sie zu erkennen schien..

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht aus und er klopfte Haruki auf die Schulter.

„Hey wie geht es dir Mann? Kommt doch rein."

Dabei glitt sein Blick auf Malfoy und er musterte scharf.

Es war schwer abzuschätzen ob die Beiden sich mögen würden. Der eine war lässig und fühlte sich augenscheinlich vollkommen wohl in seiner Haut, trotz der Tatsache, dass er nichts außer einer Hose anhatte.

Der andere war elegant doch trotzdem etwas steif und hätte vornehmer gar nicht angezogen sein können. Er hatte zwar keinen Umhang mehr an, doch die schwarzen Klamotten und der Siegelring sprachen Bände.

Nach einigen Sekunden eindringlichen Blickkontaktes, reichten sich die Beiden die Hände. Für einige Momente lag Anspannung in der Luft, schien sich aber gleich wieder zu verflüchtigen.

„Ich bin Aidan O'Malley"

„Draco Malfoy"

Eine Phase des Smalltalks folgte, Höflichkeitsaustausch, der Haruki ermüdete und deshalb hoffte er auch, dass gleich Aidans Mitbewohner auftauchen würde.

Und tatsächlich, kaum waren sie im Wohnzimmer, kam auch schon ein Mann rein. Dieser war fertig gekleidet und trug sogar Bücher unter seinem linken Arm. Mit dem rechten suchte er etwas in seiner Jackentasche.

„Ach, von dir habe ich gerade gesprochen Kumpel. Sieh mal wer da ist, der neue Student aus Europa." Aidan brüllte durch den ganzen Raum zum Mann herüber, doch dieser kam trotzdem nur langsam auf sie zu und reichte den beiden Männern die Hand.

„Guten Tag Haruki, ich hoffe dir geht es gut."

„Und du musst Malfoy sein, ich bin Alec Blackmoore."

Draco nickte, drückte Alecs Hand und musterte diesen. Alec war anders als er erwartet hatte, nachdem er Aidan kennen gelernt hat. Er schien weder chaotisch noch laut wie sein Mitbewohner, sondern eher etwas zurückhaltend und kühl. Und im Vergleich zu dem Namen O'Malley, konnte er den Namen Blackmoore eindeutig mit einer Zaubererfamilie in Verbindung bringen.


End file.
